Chuck McCann
Chuck McCann (September 2, 1934 – April 8, 2018) was an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1993) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Adventure Time (2013-2015) - Moe *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993) - Eggbert (ep36) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1987-1990) - Chef (ep23), Knight (ep23), Tadpole (ep22), Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) - Duckworth *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) - Heff (ep7) *Drak Pack (1980) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four (1994-1996) - Ben Grimm/'The Thing', Burly Construction Worker (ep7), Chopper Pilot (ep13), First Constuction Worker (ep6), Guard Clancy (ep2), Hard Hat (ep12), Man (ep11), Manny Friendly (ep7), Monster (ep5), Mr. Sully, Old Mail Man (ep12), Skrull Officer in Video Game (ep4), T.V. Announcer (ep4), Taxi Driver (ep3) *Fantastic Max (1988) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1986) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Garfield and Friends (1988) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (1994-1996) - Blizzard, Camera Man (ep6) *Pac-Man (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Buck (ep12) *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Ring Raiders (1989) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1985) - Additional Voices *Space Stars (1981) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1980) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2012) - Additional Voices *The Get Along Gang (1984) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1996) - Ben Grimm/The Thing (ep8) *The Jetsons (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *The New Shmoo (1979) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Bossman, Junior, Slim *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1989) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1996) - Filth#2 (ep32) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Thundarr the Barbarian (1981) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Toxic Crusaders (1990) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Leatherneck *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Duckworth 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Bossman (ep22), Skinny Slim (ep22), Tiny (ep22) 'TV Specials' *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Additional Voices *Hanna-Barbera's Pac-Man: Christmas Comes to Pac-Land (1982) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney TaleSpin: Drumming Up Business (1991) - Band Leader *Disney TaleSpin: The Seeds of Victory (1991) - Dumptruck Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Bouncer Beagle, Burger Beagle, Duckworth *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate (2006) - King Tolghar, Spirit of Tieru *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Arkath, Lord Fulbert, Narxes, Paladin *King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (1992) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1979-2015. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors